


痴汉

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	痴汉

昏暗的小巷子里。  
“啊，知道了，你这个变态大叔尾随我这么久是又想要我的内裤了是吧？”王嘉尔一脸轻蔑地看着我，就像盯着下水道里沾满脏水的老鼠。  
“是。。。是的，这些都给你。”我从西装口袋里拿出早就准备好的几张钞票，双手递过去。  
“你这个老男人还真是不要脸，不过。。。算了。”王嘉尔用两根手指夹住钞票，把钱折起来塞到外套口袋里。现在已经是秋天，但是他还是穿着夏季校服，下身是短裙，上身只在单层的衬衫外面套了件薄薄的外套。他的手伸进裙子里，食指勾住内裤边往下拉，粉色的小小的布料就被勾了下来，然后他弯腰抬起腿把内裤脱了下来。  
我立刻两眼冒光地看着那块小小的布料，被勾在细白得如同葱段似的指尖，刚刚从可爱的高中生身上脱下来的，还带着体温。  
“就这么想要吗？”王嘉尔说道。  
我点头如捣蒜，“求你了，快给我吧。”  
王嘉尔手一松，那块内裤就落到了他脚边，我立即蹲下来去捡。当我攥着内裤想要站起来的时候，一只脚踩在了我的头上，让我的脸直接和地面狠狠地接触，脸被粗糙的砂石磨得生疼。  
“烦死了，恶心的变态，看你这样子就不爽。”头上的脚往下撵了撵，我感觉我脸上肯定破了一块。  
我现在想的并不是怎样把我的头从王嘉尔的鞋底拯救出来，而是从这个角度，如果抬头往上看的话，一定能看到王嘉尔细嫩雪白的大腿根，说不定连粉嫩的私处都能看得一清二楚，然而我被踩着头一动都不能动，拼命地上翻着眼球却什么都看不到。  
“哈？你居然硬了？”王嘉尔直接踢向我的脑袋，我一下子整个人后仰着躺在地上，鼻子上两管鼻血流了下来。  
“在想什么龌龊的东西呢恶心的大叔？信不信我废了你那个丑陋的棍子？”王嘉尔那漂亮的脸蛋做出厌恶的表情，黑色的小皮鞋上沾了一滴我的鼻血。  
他把鞋子在我的西装上蹭了蹭，刚要收回脚，却被我一把抓住脚踝。  
我‘咕噜’一声喉咙滚动了一下，哑声说道，“嘉尔，你让我看看下面吧，我把我所有现金都给你。”  
“放手啊！别用你的脏手碰我，恶心死了。”王嘉尔用那被抓住的脚踢我，然而他怎么踢我都抓得牢牢的。  
我干脆用两只手臂抱住了他的大腿，趁机把脸贴在那柔嫩富有弹性的肌肤上，“求你了，我就看看，你不愿意我什么都不会做的。”  
我的手再次伸向自己的口袋，一把抓出所有的钞票，递过去。  
王嘉尔咬着手指纠结，这种变态大叔他真是一眼都不想多看，就连一想到自己居然和这种变态呼吸着同样的空气就觉得恶心，但是上次逛街的时候自己看中的漂亮衣服妈妈以他衣服太多了为由没有买给他，要是有钱的话，他就可以自己去买下来了。  
眼见着自己再不说什么眼前的男人就要把眼泪鼻涕蹭到他身上，王嘉尔只好说道，“行了行了，我让你看，但是敢用手碰的话你就死了。”  
“是是是，我绝对不会用手碰的。”我保证道。  
于是现在的情况就是我跪在地上往上看，而王嘉尔红着脸掀起裙摆，里面没有内裤的遮掩一览无遗。我几乎要喷出鼻血来，全身的血液都涌向下体，我的性器立刻就硬得像铁似的。  
那块禁地绝对没有被人侵犯过，还是稚嫩的粉色，处子特有的紧致穴口在我的注视下微微收缩着。我情不自禁地想凑近看个仔细，但我刚刚向前膝行两步，就立刻被踩住肩膀。  
“靠过来是想干什么啊？看完了心满意足了就给我滚吧！”王嘉尔一条腿踩着我的肩膀，抱着手臂说道。  
这个姿势让他的腿分开了，我能看到的地方也更加清晰，我捂住鼻子，这次我是真的喷出鼻血来了。  
“呵，又在想无耻的事情吧？你的脑子里难道除了黄色废料没有其他的吗？看你这怂样，估计也就敢求着别人要几件内衣回去撸吧？”  
我被说得面红耳赤，没错，他说对了，我也就敢在心里意淫一下王嘉尔，即使心里想了无数次强暴他什么的，却没有胆子这么做。  
“又丑，又变态，又猥琐，又恶心，真不知道你是为什么活在这个世界上，为了浪费地球资源吗？”  
我看着他那粉嫩的开开合合的小嘴，真奇怪，明明说着恶毒的话，却一点都不令人厌恶，反而却让人的欲望烧得更加旺盛，恨不得这小混蛋干得哭泣求饶。  
“连狗都比你强。。。。看什么看？我说错了吗？给我低下头，这眼神真令人反胃。”王嘉尔抬脚就踹在我肩膀上，我晃了晃身子却没有倒下，这似乎更加惹恼了他。


End file.
